¿Cómo llegamos aquí?
by A-RubyLuigi
Summary: Solo quedamos nosotros los demás ya habían pasado a mejor vida como habíamos llegado hasta este punto no sabría responderlo solo se que esto no ha acabado.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El Fogón...

En una cueva casi sin luz, se encontraba un chico acostado en el piso, con botellas de agua llenas y vacias a su alrededor, y sus manos en el pecho, sosteniendo un papel, que parecía un documento, que al final tenía una firma escrita, la cual decía "Rocket". El chico miraba el techo de la cueva, que era una total oscuridad, pero a él no le importaba, tenía una mirada fría, y estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos.

«Aquí estabamos nosotros, los pocos que quedábamos, jamás supimos cómo, ni por qué llegamos aquí, el unico que lo sabía, no sobrevivio...»

«He estado 3 días sin salir de aquí, sin comer, y apenas dormía, sobrevivía de botellas de agua solamente, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar. Nosotros 7, los únicos que sobrevivimos, estabamos tan devastados por lo que pasó... No puedo sacarme de mi mente todo eso que pasó... Green, Red, Yellow... Todos murieron... Yellow, Black, White... Diamond... Pearl... Emerald... El pobre Emerald... Tan pequeño y a la vez tan grande fue el sufrimiento que tuvo al morir... Maldito capitán... Como pudo hacernos esto...»

Luego de media hora el chico seguía acostado en el piso con los ojos bien abiertos. El chico no traía camiseta, y también estaba descalzo, solo tenia unos shorts que estaban bastante rotos y una gorra negra y amarilla, con unos googles. Todo permaneció en silencio hasta que una voz lo llamó.

—Gold... —dijo una chica con una situación similar a la de el, sólo que ella tenía una camiseta y unos shorts muy desgastados y rotos, con varios agujeros, que dejaban a la vista partes de su ropa interior, aunque a ella no parecía importarle, se veía demasiado cansada y parecía no darle importancia a eso—. Gold, contéstame... —la chica volvió a hablarle, y luego se sentó cerca de el y se puso a llorar—. Gold... Wally...Wally... Mu-mu-muri-rio... —al decir esto último la chica empezó a llorar más fuerte que antes, entonces el chico se levantó, y le dio los papeles que tenía a la chica.

—Leelo. —dijo el chico con mucha frialdad—. Vamos afuera, necesitas más luz para leerlo. —el chico tenía una mirada vacía, parecía no tener alma, se notaba que había pasado por algo muy malo.

Luego ambos caminaron hacia afuera, al llegar se encontraban varios chicos, se notaba que todos eran adolescentes. Se encontraban rodeando un gran fogón, al que estaban por lanzar una manta enrrollada, que tenía algo adentro.

—Pues... ¿Alguien quiere decir unas palabras antes de quemar su cuerpo? —dijo un chico de largos cabellos rojos y ojos plateados, largando pequeñas lágrimas al hablar.

—Yo lo haré. —dijo un chicos de ojos rojizos, con una seriedad y tristeza en la cara, como todos los presentes.

—Pues hazlo Ruby. —le respondió el chico de cabellos largos.

—Pues Wally fue... Wally fue mi mejor amigo...Wally fue una persona muy especial, ya que fue mi primer amigo luego de mudarme a Hoenn, gracias a el empezé a superar mejor la mudanza y ahora el está... El está muerto! —dicho esto último Ruby no soportó más y largó en llanto, por lo que una chica de ojos azules fue a tratar de consolarlo.

—Tranquilo Ruby... Todos estamos muy tristes. —dijo la chica de ojos azules entre lágrimas, pero Ruby solo podía llorar.

—Pues bien, empezemos con la quema... —dijo el chico de ojos plateados, parecia el más fuerte de todos ante esta situación, aún así, las lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

Luego, el de ojos plateados levantó el cuerpo de Wally, con ayuda de Gold, y lo lanzaron hacia el fogón. El cuerpo se empezó a quemar lentamente y las llamas llegaban a ser muy altas, los que estaban en este lugar, solo podían ver el fuego y llorar, excepto por uno, por el chico de gorra, Gold, el estaba en un estado de bloqueo por todo lo sucedido, y ese estado de bloqueo, no le permitía llorar, así que el sólo se dedicó a pensar mientras miraba el fogón...

Luego de esto la chica con la ropa rota, Crystal, se dedicó a leer los papeles que su amigo Gold le había entregado, al leerlo, pudo ver que eran unos mensajes, una conversación, la cual empezaba así:

De: Equipo Rocket

Para: Señor Arenque

Asunto: Propuesta

Querido capitán Arenque, tenemos entendido que usted va a llevar a los Pokédex Holder en su barco, para que se encuentren, en medio del mar, con un crucero, en el cual estaran los Pokédex Holders de Kalos, y de esa manera se conoceran entre ellos. Pero también tengo entendido que su Pokémon, Peeko, tiene una enfermedad muy grave, cancer de testículo Pokémon, si no me equivoco. Se que la operación para esa enfermedad es muy costosa, 1.000.001 de PokéYenes, y también sabemos que usted no cuenta con esa suma de dinero. Así que le tenemos una propuesta, ¿Le gustaría escucharla?

Y la contestación del capitán Arenque fue lo que más le sorprendio a Crystal, la cual era la siguiente:

De: Señor Arenque

Para: Equipo Rocket

Asunto: Interés en su propuesta

Equipo Rocket, yo no negocio con criminales...

Pero en este caso es por mi Peeko, y yo por mi Peeko daría mi propia vida, así que estoy dispuesto a oir su propuesta. No me importa lo que deba hacer, todo sea por Peeko...

Crystal a leer esto ya veía venir algo malo, así que siguió leyendo:

De: Equipo Rocket

Para: Señor Arenque

Asunto: La propuesta

Pues, querido Sr. Arenque, le avisamos, que nuestra propuesta lo puede perjudicar, pero como usted dice que está dispuesto a todo, le contaremos. Nuestra propuesta consiste en que al estar llegando hacia el crucero con su barco, deberá acelerar a toda potencia contra el crucero, luego deberá lanzar explosivos por el barco e incendiar la cubierta. Usted, si hace correctamente el trabajo, no saldrá herido, le daremos un bote salvavidas inflable, entonces después de cumplir con lo suyo tire el inflable al mar y luego tírese usted y súbase al inflable, desde ahí sólo deberá ir contra la corriente. Lo esperaremos en la costa, con el dinero que le prometimos. ¿Es un trato?

La última parte estaba manchada y Crystal no la pudo leer, pero se imaginó su respuesta, ya que eso fue lo que les pasó, o algo así es lo que ella recuerda, solo se veía con claridad al final del papel la firma de "Rocket".

Luego Crystal, fue con Gold, para devolverle los papeles, pero al llegar con él, no pudo hablarle, ya que Gold cayo de espaldas por lo cansado que estaba, entonces Crystal decidió esconder los papeles, ya que era la única evidencia que tenían para incriminar a los que los intentaron asesinar, claro, si lograban volver a sus hogares...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Levantando Ánimos...

En el piso se encontraba Gold durmiendo, había estado durmiendo durante dos días, él estaba solo en el piso, ya que los demás estaban en distintas cosas, solamente estaba cerca de Silver y una chica que estaba con este último mencionado.

Ruby se encontraba muy triste por la muerte de Wally, y empezó a caminar por el nuevo lugar donde se encontraban. Camino 30km y ya no pudo más, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en medio de un bosque.

Sapphire estuvo siguiendo a Ruby todo el camino, quería asegurarse de que nada malo le suceda.

Crystal fue hacia un árbol cercano, un árbol que resaltaba de los demás, ya que era un roble, el único roble en esa zona, y por esa razón, al lado de ese roble enterró los papeles que evidenciaban al Equipo Rocket y al Sr. Arenque de que intentaron asesinarlos, ya que recordaría donde están fácilmente.

Silver se encontraba con la ultima sobreviviente del grupo, era una hermosa chica, una chica de la alta sociedad, pero se notaba que había perdido su toque de "princesa", ya que tenía ropas rotas y sucias. Ella no había dicho palabra desde que llego allí, era la menor del grupo, pero su silencio no era por el estado en el que estaba, el haber pasado de niña rica a niña perdida, su silencio era por haber perdido a sus dos mejores amigos, y el hecho de que no se conocía bien con el grupo con el que estaba ahora. Era un momento muy difícil para ella, y para todos, todos perdieron a los que más querían y amaban.

No solo ella perdió a sus amigos, Silver perdió a Blue, su hermana y amiga del alma y el corazón; Gold perdió a su senpai y querido amigo Red; Crystal a su "hermanito" Emerald; Ruby a su mejor amigo Wally; y Sapphire, bueno, Sapphire perdió a su padre, solo que ella no lo sabía, ya que no tuvo que ver con el accidente, fue por una razón totalmente diferente. Tuvo un paro cardiaco y los médicos no llegaron a tiempo, y cuando le quisieron avisar de su muerte a Sapphire, ya era demasiado tarde, ya que Sapphire ya se había perdido...

Silver miraba a esa chica, y ella lo miraba a él, ninguno hablaba, sólo se miraban, hasta que una voz interrumpió el silencio.

Oigan, ¿Dónde se encuentra Crystal? -El que interrumpia el silencio era Gold, quien habia despertado y recordo que Crystal le estaba por decir algo antes de que el se desmaye.

—Se fue por allá —dijo Silver señalando un camino que llevaba hacia el roble al cual fue Crystal.

—Gracias... —Gold se dirigió hacia donde Silver le indicó, se veía más animado que antes, el sueño le había ido bien.

Gold caminó un par de kilómetros hasta encontrar a Crystal, y la vio tapando algo en la tierra.

—¿Qué ocultas? —dijo Gold rompiendo el silencio y sorprendiendo a Crystal.

—Gold... Me asustaste... Oculto los papeles que me diste... Tienen que estar en un lugar seguro... —Crystal hablaba con una voz suave, como si no tuviera fuerza para hablar.

—Crys... Vayamos con los demás... —pidió Gold, a lo que Crystal aceptó.

Gold y Crystal volvían al lugar donde estaban Silver con una chica, y al mismo tiempo que ellos volvían, también lo hacían Ruby y Sapphire. Luego de un rato todos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de un fogón, estaban todos callados, hasta que Gold decidió hablar.

—Amigos... Ya no podemos estar así, a todos nos duele la pérdida de nuestros amigos, pero sí queremos vengar sus muertes, tendremos que sobrevivir y encontrar la forma de regresar a nuestros hogares... Pero... Sí queremos lograr eso debemos trabajar en equipo... Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire y Platina... ¿Saldremos de aquí juntos? —Gold, quien estaba con una mirada decidida, hablaba como todo un líder.

—Pues sí... —dijo Crystal pensando en si lograrían salir de ese lugar.

Silver y Platina solo asinterion con la cabeza y Ruby y Sapphire levantaron el pulgar.

—Bueno —dijo Gold—, debemos conseguir agua, comida y refugio, ya que lo poco que tenemos pronto se nos acabará... Debemos dividirnos, Ruby y Sapphire encarguense del refugio, Silver y Platina de la comida, y Crystal y yo del agua... ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó finalmente Gold, a lo que todos asintieron—. Mañana empezaremos, y ahora tratemos de descansar...

Luego cada uno se puso en lugar cómodo para intentar descansar, menos Ruby y Sapphire, que se quedaron hablando.

—Oye Ruby... —dijo Sapphire con un tono de duda.

—¿Qué pasa, Sapphire? —preguntó Ruby preocupado.

—¿No crees que debería haber una playa cerca? —preguntó Sapphire pensando.

—Pero... ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Ruby extrañado.

—Porque si veníamos en un barco, debimos haber entrado por una costa... —dijo Sapphire pensativa.

—Tienes razón... Pero... ¿Cómo habremos llegado a este lugar desconocido? —pregunto Ruby con curiosidad.

—Eso habra que descubrirlo Ruby...

—Claro... Me iré a dormir Sapphire...

—Ruby espera...

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —preguntó Ruby extrañado.

—Duerme conmigo... Por favor... —pidió Sapphire a Ruby con una cara muy tierna.

—Claro...

Esa noche, Ruby y Sapphire durmieron abrazados sobre unas hojas, aunque tenían frio, se calentaban sus cuerpos uno al otro, y después de todo pudieron dormir bien.

Gold, Crystal y Silver también dormían bien, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Platina, la cual no podía pegar un ojo y decidió ir a caminar por el bosque, en la noche, ella sola, sin luz...

Al rato que Platina se fue, Crystal se despertó y se acercó a Gold para hablarle.

—Gold... Vamos Gold... Despierta... —Crystal lo moviía a Gold de un lado a oto para que se despierte, hasta que finalmente Gold se despertó.

—Qué... ¿Qué sucede Crys? —preguntó Gold desconcertado.

—¿En verdad crees que lograremos salir de aquí? —preguntó Crystal preocupada.

—Pues... No lo sé Crys... No lo sé...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La Búsqueda..,

El sol comenzaba a mostrarse y Gold ya se habia despertado. Pensaba en despertar a sus compañeros, pero tampoco se quería levantar de donde estaba acostado, así que le dio igual. Luego de una hora, Crystal fue la que se despertó y vio a Gold que la observaba mientras dormía, por lo cual ella se sonrojó y se levantó rápidamente.

—Gold... Debemos despertar a los demás... —el chico no reaccionaba de su trance, se había quedado hipnotizado por la belleza de su amiga—. Gold!

—Eh... Perdon... ¿Qué sucede? —Gold estaba raro, jamás había pasado por algo así, pero trató de cambiar el tema rápidamente—. Crys... Hay que despertar a los demás...

—Claro... ¡Oigan despierten! —grito estruendosamente Crystal, por lo que todos rápidamente se despertaron.

—Ya calla... —dijo Sapphire dormitándose.

—Sapp, debemos levantarnos... —dijo Ruby algo sonrojado por lo cerca que estaba de su amiga.

—Eh... Sí... —Sapphire también se sonrojó por la misma razón que Ruby y rápidamente ambos se levantaron.

—Oigan... ¿Y Platina? —él que habló fue Gold algo preocupado.

—Pues nose... —respondió Crystal mirando hacia todos lados buscando rastros de su compañera.

—Debemos ir a buscarla y dejar de lado las actividades planeadas... —dijo Gold pensando dónde podría estar la chica desaparecida.

—No... Yo iré a buscarla solo... Es mi compañera... Además, no podemos cancelar las actividades... Así que iré a buscar comida y a Platina yo solo...

—Silver no te dejaré ir so... —rápidamente Gold fue interrumpido por Silver.

—Es mi decisión, me iré a buscar a Platina... —Silver estaba totalmente decidido con lo que decía, así que Gold quedó callado.

—Silver... —Gold se puso en frente de su amigo y apoyó su mano en su hombro—. Suerte... —Gold le hizo una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo y Silver se fue a buscar a Platina entrando al bosque que fue donde veía algunas pisadas de unos pies pequeños, por lo que el supuso que eran las pisadas de ella.

Mientras Silver comenzaba su búsqueda, Gold y Crystal se fueron a buscar algún río o lago de donde sacar agua, mientras Ruby y Sapphire intentaban construir un refugio.

Gold y Crystal caminaban bastante en su búsqueda, cada tanto cambiaban el rumbo, algunas veces se subían a los árboles para tener una vista mas ámplia de su alrededor, pero nada, no encontraban agua, no encontraban un río, ni lagos, ni arroyos, no encontraban nada de nada.

—Crys, no encontraremos nunca agua en este lugar, ya volvamos, debemos rendirnos... —Gold ya empezaba a caminar encorvado hasta que se lanzó al suelo del cansancio que tenía.

—Como quieras, yo seguiré buscando... —Crystal siguió caminando mientras se alejaba lentamente de su amigo.

Gold estaba acostado boca arriba mirando el cielo tranquilamente cuando comenzó a escuchar algo, entonces empezó a seguir el sonido que escuchaba, hasta que lo escuchó mas claramente.

—Gold! —alguien gritaba su nombre por lo que Gold se acercó más.

—Gold! —era una voz conocida y femenina, seguramente era de su amiga Crystal.

—Gold! Ven rápido! —definitivamente era su amiga Crystal, por lo que el chico comenzó a correr hacia donde escuchaba la voz de su amiga.

El chico corrió un par de minutos hacia donde escuchaba la voz, y al llegar no encontró a su amiga como el esperaba, encontró un río, un hermoso río. El chico se acercó hacia el río, y bebió un poco de agua, pero lo que el chico no se dio cuenta que había alguien detrás de él...

Por otro lado, Silver continuaba con su búsqueda, había seguido las huellas de Platina por un largo tiempo, hasta que en un momento se encontró con varias huellas, las cuales estaban por todo el alrededor, pero luego las huellas de Platina desaparecían y había dos pares de huellas distintos que se dirigían para otro lado distinto al que iban las huellas de Platina, así que Silver supuso que algo malo pasó, entonces comenzó a seguir esas nuevas huellas. Luego de un tiempo siguiendo las huellas, Silver se detuvo a descansar unos minutos, y también se puso a pensar unas cosas que las habló en voz alta, aunque de todos modos, nadie lo escuchaba...

—Me pregunto dónde estaremos... Perdimos a nuestros Pokémon, así que estamos indefensos, sumando el hecho de que no sabemos nada de este lugar en el que estamos, y el hecho de que no he visto ningún Pokémon para capturar y tener más seguridad... Pero, de todos modos, no tenemos Pokéballs, sólo tengo esta Lujoball que me dio mi padre la última vez que nos vimos, pero si sigo sin encontrar un Pokémon, dudo que sobrevivamos mucho en este lugar... Como sea, es hora de seguir buscando a Platina.

Luego de esas reflexiones, Silver comenzó a caminar nuevamente, siguiendo las huellas. Caminaba paso tras paso, pensaba que no iba a encontrar mas a Platina, cuando de pronto, para empeorar su suerte, las huellas ya no estaban, y eso no es todo, además, el camino se dividía en dos. Silver se arrodilló en el piso y gritó hacia el cielo con fuerza, parecía haberse rendido, cuando de pronto, vio en el camino derecho, un árbol con algo colgado en una de sus ramas, entonces Silver se acerco, y vio que era la camiseta de Platina... Silver temió lo peor y empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Más adelante encontró el pantalón de Platina en el suelo, entonces Silver pensó en las cosas horribles que le podrían haber pasado, o mejor dicho, le podrían estar pasando a Platina, entonces Silver comenzó a correr aún más rápido.

Y por otro lado, Ruby y Sapphire estuvieron construyendo un refugio, el cual les salió bastante bien y lo construyeron con bastante organización para ser, bueno, para ser ellos los que siempre pelean y nunca están de acuerdo. Luego de un largo tiempo que les llevó juntar ramas, hojas y piedras, pudieron crear una estructura exitosa, por así decirlo.

Su construcción consistía en cuatro tiendas hechas al estilo aborigen, las cuales hicieron con varias ramas, las cuales enterraban en la tierra por la parte de abajo, y por arriba, las ataban con algo de soga que tenían. Alrededor ponían piedras para que esté mejor sostenido, y en el piso varias hojas para estar más cómodos. Una de las cuatro tiendas las usaron para guardar todas las provisiones que les quedaban y en las demás, dormirían todos, en grupos de dos.

—Pues... ¿Quién dormirá con quién? —preguntó Ruby mientras miraba las tiendas, orgulloso del trabajo que habían logrado.

—Supongo que Gold dormira con Silver o Crystal, y Platina dormira con el que quede de ellos, y nosotros podriamos dormir juntos, a menos que tú no quieras...

—Sapp, yo si quiero, además prefiero dormir contigo que con cualquiera de los demás, ya que a ti te conozco de pequeño y eres mi mejor amiga y confío mucho en ti así que me parece bien dormir contigo... —Ruby le hizo una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga, pero ella no se veía tan contenta.

—Mejor amiga... —dijo Sapphire por lo bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo Sapp?

—¿¡Mejor amiga!? ¿¡Así qué ahora soy tu mejor amiga!? ¿¡Primero finges amnesia y ahora me dices que soy tu mejor amiga!? ¿¡Qué sigue Ruby!? ¿¡Me dirás que eres gay!? ¿¡Acaso es eso!? Pues ya me cansaste! —Sapphire se acercó con mucha a furia a Ruby, el cual estaba totalmente asustado, y luego, Ruby recibió una fuerte patada en sus testículos de parte de Sapphire, la cual se acercó a Ruby mientras este estaba en el suelo tratando de aguantar el dolor—. ¡Más te vale que no seas gay, estúpido! —luego Sapphire se acercó a su rostro y lo beso en la boca, y le dio un beso largo y duradero... (Y de lenguita)... Una vez que separaron sus labios para respirar, se miraron frente a frente.

—Te amo Sapphire, siempre lo he hecho, aunque jamás me atreví a confesártelo, pero si no salimos vivos de aquí, no pienso morir sin que lo sepas... —Ruby comenzó a llorar, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, y algunas de dolor por la patada que recibió, pero más que nada de felicidad.

—Ruby no hables más... Perdóname por la patada... Vamos a descansar a una tienda... Y juntos... —Sapphire también comenzó a llorar y cargó a Ruby en su espalda y lo llevó a la tienda, lo acostó boca arriba, y luego ella se acostó arriba de él, y él la abrazó y ambos cerraron sus ojos para dormir...

* * *

Nota: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de muchos japoneses, y los personajes que uso en la historia son de ellos y bla bla bla, japoneses, bla bla bla, apellidos japoneses, bla bla bla.

Y si Pokémon me perteneciera le regalaría consolas a los niños del mundo que no tienen...

Hasta podría acabar con el hambre si tuviera todo el dinero que tienen esos japoneses de Nintendo cuyos nombres y apellidos no recuerdo, pero sé que son japoneses xD


	4. Chapter 4

(Nota: Este capítulo puede contener contenido fuerte, si sigues leyendo lo haces bajo tu propia decisión)

* * *

Capítulo 4: La Furia de Silver...

Mientras Ruby y Sapphire dormían juntos pl

ácidamente, Gold se encontraba mirando al río, sin darse cuenta que había alguien detrás de él, y luego Gold cayó al río, empujado por la persona que estaba detrás de él.

—¡Jajaja! —la persona que había empujado a Gold se reía sin parar.

—¡Crystal! ¿¡Porqué hiciste eso!? —Gold se quejaba mientras veía furioso a su amiga.

—No lo sé... ¿Por diversión? ¡Jajaja! —Crystal se burlaba y hacía enojar aún más a Gold.

—¡Eso no fue divertido! —le gritaba Gold a su amiga.

—Pues para mí sí lo fue, ¡Jajaja! —Crystal no paraba de reírse en la cara de Gold.

—Pues para mí no... —continuaba protestando Gold.

—Ya deja de quejarte Gold, pareces un niño pequeño... —luego Crystal se alejó un poco y luego empezó a correr nuevamente hacia el río y se lanzó de "bomba" hacia el río.

—Ahora me has salpicado todo... —en verdad Gold parecía un pequeño, se quejaba sin parar.

—Pero si ya estabas mojado Gold... Vamos deja de quejarte Gold, disfrutemos del río, vamos a nadar, no seas tan aburrido... —Crystal trataba de animar a su amigo el cual parecía que seguía molesto.

—¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy aburrido! ¡La aburrida aquí eres tú! —luego Gold se acercó a Crystal y tocó su hombro—. ¡Estás tocada! ¡Alcánzame si puedes! —luego Gold salió a correr, si es que se le puede llamar así, ya que muy rápido no podía correr en el agua.

—¡Claro que puedo alcanzarte! ¡Ya verás! —luego Crystal, usando la inteligencia, decidió salir del río y comenzó a correr por el borde del río hasta llegar a donde estaba Gold y luego saltó hacia él y se aferró a él poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y cruzando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Me asustaste! —Gold tenía a Crystal encima de él, cosa que lo sonrojó mucho, y además sentía los senos de su amiga en su espalda y sus viejos hábitos de pervertido que había intentado dejar estaban volviendo a su mente.

¡Que miedoso eres Gold! ¡Ahora serás mi caballo! ¡Arre! ¡Arre caballito! —luego Crystal le dio una nalgada a Gold cosa que sorprendió y sonrojó a ambos, ya que Crystal no era así de pervertida pero sin embargo lo hizo inconscientemente y Gold estaba tratando de calmarse ya que "Gold Jr." se estaba activando.

—Cla-claro Crys... Soy... Soy tu, tu caballo, sí... Eso, ¡Eso soy! —luego Gold hizo un relincho de caballo como pudo y comenzó a llevar a Crystal cargada en su espalda por el río, pero al rato se cayó al agua provocando que Crystal también se caiga.

—¡Gold eres patético! ¡No puedes ni cargar a una chica en tu espalda! ¡Jajaja! —decía Crystal mientras se intentaba levantar.

—Claro, lo dices como si tú me pudieras llevar a mí... —Gold se ponía histérico nuevamente y miraba para otro lado.

—¿Crees que no te puedo llevar? ¡Vamos súbete! —Crystal ponía una mirada desafiante hacia Gold.

—No Crys... Era broma... —Gold pensaba que podría ser muy pesado para su amiga e intentaba remediarse de lo que había dicho.

—Vamos Gold, ¡Cúbete! —Crystal no quería dejar las cosas así, quería demostrarle a Gold que ella tenía más fuerza que él.

—Bien... —Gold se acercó a Crystal la cual se puso en cuclillas para que su amigo se pueda cargar en su espalda, y una vez que Gold se subió, Crystal se puso de pie nuevamente y empezó a llevar a Gold por el río.

—Te dije que te podía llevar Gold, eres un debilucho... Jajaja... —Crystal se burlaba demasiado de su amigo pero este ya no se enojaba porque aceptaba que ella tenía razón.

—Bueno... Sí, tienes razón... Soy un debilucho... —Gold se había quedado viendo los pechos de Crystal desde su punto de vista cosa que gozaba mucho y le provocó una gran erección.

—Hum... Gold... —Crystal, quien había sentido esa gran erección de Gold en su espalda y se estaba poniendo roja de vergüenza y no sabía que hacer, y Gold por otro lado estaba deseando que se lo trague la tierra por esa situación.

Ambos se quedaron congelados sin saber que hacer, por su mente pasaban millones de perversiones, entonces Crystal giró la cabeza y miró a Gold y él le devolvió la mirada. Entonces Gold se acercó al oído de Crystal y le susurro una cosa, a lo que Crystal bajo a Gold de su espalda y luego ambos se miraron, entonces se acercaron sus rostros hasta estar frente a frente y luego ambos fueron bajando lentamente hasta estar completamente bajo el agua. Bajo el agua se seguían mirando, cada uno contemplaba la belleza del otro, hasta que ambos cerraron los y unieron sus labios para dar a luz un largo y hermoso beso bajo el río, a la luz de la luna, que ya había aparecido pero ninguno se había dado cuenta con lo distraídos que estaban...

El que no estaba tan distraído era Silver, quien se pasó toda la tarde siguiendo un camino que tal vez lo ayude a encontrar a Platina, hasta que luego de caminar mucho y tener los pies agotados, encontró la ropa interior de Platina en el suelo, y a unos pasos más, encontró una cabaña vieja, a la que se decidió a entrar.

La cabaña parecía estar hecha pedazos, pero no estaba abandonada ya que Silver escuchaba leves gritos. Lo primero que Silver hizo fue subir las escaleras, las cuales se cortaban a la mitad y no se podían seguir subiendo, entonces bajó y abrió la una única habitacion que había abajo, pero sólo encontró una alfombra. Silver decidió rendirse y se enojó y empezó a patear el piso, y cuando pateó la alfombra vio algo abajo de ella, así que Silver corrió la alfombra y vio que había una pequeña puertita, la cual abrió y vio que había unas escaleras, las cuales decidió bajar. Esas escaleras conducían a un pequeño pasillo en que Silver encontró dos uniformes del Equipo Rocket en el suelo y luego había una puerta de la que provenían muchos gritos. Entonces Silver tomo valor y abrió la puerta temiendo lo peor...

Y lo peor era lo que Silver vio, se encontró a su amiga Platina siendo violada por dos tipos del Equipo Rocket, uno le sostenía los brazos mientras el otro le abría las piernas y la penetraba por la vagina, para Silver eso era lo peor, se había quedado inmóvil, Platina estaba llorando a cántaros y gritaba de dolor, y los del Rocket le pegaban puñetazos en la cara y el abdomen y patadas en la vagina y le daban fuertes nalgadas con un palo, y decían cosas como, «¿Te gusta eso puta?», «¡Mira lo que le hacemos a tu amiguita, chico pelirrojo!», «¿Quieres unirte pelirrojo? Esta perra quiere que le penetren todos sus agujeros... JAJAJA, muere perra!», y mientras decían esas cosas la seguían torturando y violando hasta que Silver no contuvo más su furia...

—¡BASTA! —luego de ese grito Silver corrió hacia el primer Rocket y le dio una fuerte patada en sus testículos, dejándolo en el suelo, luego agarró el palo y se lo clavó en el ojo mientras el Rocket gritaba de dolor, y luego le aplastó su pene de un fuerte pisotón con el pie derecho y literalmente lo castro, pero sin que se de cuenta el otro Rocket lo tomó por atrás y lo lanzó al suelo, poniéndolo boca abajo contra el piso.

—¡ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA NIÑO PELIRROJO! TE HARE LO MISMO QUE A TU AMIGUITA, JAJAJA... —luego el Rocket bajó los pantalones de Silver y planeaba violarlo, pero Silver estaba tan furioso que tomó fuerzas y se levantó tirando al Rocket contra el suelo, luego se subió los pantalones y le dio una patada directa a la mandíbula, e inmediatamente dio un salto y con sus dos pies le aplastó el estomago al Rocket, provocandole a este un vómito de sangre y después tomo el palo que había clavado en el ojo del otro Rocket y le empezó a dar fuertes golpes con este hacia el pene del soldado del Rocket, y siguió golpeando su pene con ese palo por un largo rato, hasta que quedó totalmente destruido, pero la furia de Silver era demasiado grande, y aún no se calmaba, así que como su último acto de venganza, literalmente, con el palo, penetró el ano del tipo del Rocket hasta que todo este sangró, y ambos tipos se la pasaron gritando de dolor y sufrimiento...

Luego de eso tomó a la desnuda Platina entre sus brazos y la alzó para ya salir de ese lugar, y luego Silver comenzó a caminar hacia donde sus compañeros estaban, con Platina en sus brazos, una muerta y violada Platina en sus brazos...

* * *

Nota: Como ya saben Pokémon no me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro y ya saben el resto xD


	5. Chapter 5

¿Traición?

Un nuevo día comenzaba y Gold, Crystal, Ruby y Sapphire se encontraban reunidos en su pequeño campamento.

-Oigan, ¿Alguien vio a Silver? -Pregunto Gold pero todos negaron con la cabeza-. Bueno ya es raro que no haya vuelto...Habrá que buscarlo... Yo iré con Crystal y Ruby y Sapphire quedense aqui... -Dijo finalmente Gold hablando en posición de líder.

-Claro jefe, jaja. -Dijo Ruby soltando una pequeña risa.

-Vamonos Crys... -Luego de eso Gold y Crystal partieron hacia el camino por el que había ido Silver.

-Bien Ruby... ¿Qué quieres hacer? -Pregunto Sapphire sentada en suelo de piernas cruzadas.

-Vayamos a caminar, a recorrer, a buscar una salida Sapp, nose cuanto mas aguantaremos aqui, aunque Crystal y Gold encontraron agua, la comida pronto se acabara y no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo... -Ruby estaba realmente preocupado al decir esas palabras, no podía dejar de pensar y saldrían vivos de esta situación.

-Entonces Ruby... ¡Vamos por alli! -Dijo Sapphire señalando hacia un bosque que se encontraba al lado contrario al camino por el que habían ido Gold y Crystal.

-¿Una carrera? -Entonces Ruby puso una sonrisa desafiante mirando a Sapphire.

-Te ganare... ¡Pero acepto! -Luego Sapphire salió corriendo hacia el bosque, dejando atrás a Ruby.

-Hey espera, ¡Eso es trampa! -Luego Ruby tambien comenzo a correr tras Sapphire tratando de alcanzarla al entrar al bosque.

Por otro lado Gold y Crystal caminaban tratando de seguir las huellas de Silver.

-Oye Crys... Hum... Por lo de anoche... No quería estar así de pervertido... Fue algo que no pude controlar... -Hablo Gold con cara preocupada y arrepentida pensando en lo de anoche.

-No te hagas problema Gold... Yo tambien estuve mal... Pero somos adolescentes... Es común, no debes preocuparte. -Dijo finalmente Crystal sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Claro, tienes razón... -Dijo finalmente Gold y así continuaron por un largo rato, hasta que Crystal interrumpió el silencio.

-Gold...

-¿Que pasa Crys?

-Lo que me susurraste al oído anoche... ¿Es cierto? -Preguntó Crys mirando fijamente al suelo preocupada.

-Si lo es... Pero... ¿Tu opinas lo mismo de mi? -Pregunto Gold aun mas preocupado que su amiga.

-Este... Yo... -Crystal intentaba hablar pero no le salían las palabras.

-¿Si? -Seguía insistiendo Gold sin darse cuenta que se habían acercado a una bifurcación.

-Yo... ¡Mira Gold! El camino se divide... Ve por la izquierda, yo por la derecha... ¡Luego nos vemos! -Y asi Crystal salió corriendo por el camino derecho dejando a Gold solo en la bifurcación.

Entonces Crystal seguía corriendo y soltaba pequeñas lágrimas, mientras Gold caminaba lentamente siguiendo a Crystal desde lejos, mirando al piso con una mirada vacía. Así continuaron durante unas horas hasta ue Crystal encontró la cabaña y la reviso encontrando los dos cadaver de miembros del equipo Rocket en suelo, cosa que horrorizó a Crystal y la traumo mas aun al ver como estaban, asi que rapidamente salio corriendo de ahí y siguió derecho por el camino, donde se veían huellas de Silver aun frescas, aunque esa imagen no se le quitaba de la cabeza y seguía soltando algunas lagrimas. En cuanto a Gold paso rato después por la cabaña, pero como seguía mirando vaciamente al suelo, no se percató de ella, así que tan solo siguió caminando.

Y Ruby y Sapphire había corrido demasiado por el bosque, el cual tenía muchos árboles, ramas y plantas que les resultan como obstáculos, pero Ruby era el que más problema tenía en cuanto a eso, ya que Sapphire acostumbraba más correr por los bosques. Luego de tanto tiempo corriendo, se sentaron a descansar un buen rato, Ruby se sentó apoyando su espalda contra un árbol y Sapphire se acostó en suelo apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Ruby.

-Hum Ruby... -Dijo Sapphire mirando a Ruby quien la miraba tierna y enamoradamente con una gran sonrisa

-¿Que pasa Sapp? -Dijo Ruby mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Es que... -Sapphire sentía una erección de Ruby bajo su cabeza y quería decirle algo al respecto.

-¿Si? -Ruby estaba mirando tan embobadamente a Sapphire que no se había dado cuenta de la situacion alli abajo.

-Ya sabes...

-¿Que?

-¡QUE TU MALDITO PENE ESTA ERECTO BAJO MI CABEZA Y ME ESTA INCOMODANDO MALDITO PERVERTIDO! -Dijo Sapphire gritando intensamente y luego le dio una bofetada a Ruby dejándole la mejilla enrojecida.

-Oh-oh, lo-lo, si... ¡Lo, lo siento mucho! -Rápidamente Ruby se volvió a parar mientras Sapphire hacia lo mismo-. Pero porfavor no me golpees los testículos nuevamente, es que enserio dolió aquella vez... -Termino de hablar Ruby demostrando miedo en su expresión.

-Tranquilo Ruby, no te hare nada, solo trata de no ser tan pervertido...

-Cla, claro... Si-sigamos caminando... -Dijo finalmente Ruby.

Y así caminaron tranquilamente un largo rato más, pero el bosque cada vez se hacía menos arbolado y con menos plantas, y así cada vez más hasta tal punto que había un pequeño camino de tierra al que Ruby y Sapphire recorrieron tomados de la mano hasta llegar al final, y cuando llegaron ahí, lo que había los sorprendió...

Los que no la pasaban tan bien eran Gold y Crystal, los cuales caminaban y seguían caminando intentando encontrar a Silver, pero no lo veían en ningun lado, el camino solo seguía hasta tal punto en que se convirtió en un camino sólido y luego una gran extensión de suelo sólido, Crystal pensaba que podía ser una meseta de piedra o algo parecido, ya que la tierra ya no se veia en ningun lado, pero Crystal siguió caminando ya que veía algo a lo lejos, así que se apuro en llegar allí. Así, luego de un rato llegó, y descubrió que no se encontraba en una meseta, sino que estaba en un acantilado, en el cual se encontraba Silver al borde y el cadáver de Platina en suelo a unos metros de él. Silver caminaba lentamente y con sus ojos cerrados para tirarse por el acantilado sin pensarselo dos veces, y cuando uno de sus pies se encontraba ya en el aire, una mano la tomó del brazo y lo tiró hacia atrás, era Crystal, quien tiró a su amigo al suelo y poniéndose arriba de él comenzó a gritarle.

-¿¡Estas loco!? ¿¡Qué pensabas hacer!? ¿¡Te querias morir!? ¿¡Eres estupido!? ¡Respondeme! - Y con cada grito que Crystal hacia, Silver recibia también una bofetada.

-Yo... Yo quiero... Me quiero morir... -Silver comenzaba a llorar mientras hablaba con un volumen muy bajo-. No le importo a nadie... La persona que me gustaba e importaba murió... No tengo porque vivir... ¡Quiero morir!

-¡Callate estupido! A mi si me importas... A Gold le importas... No estas solo...

-Pero tu y Gold siempre están juntos... Jamas conmigo... Es igual a nada... -Silver cada vez lloraba más y más y se le dificultaba hablar.

-Pero Silver... Yo... Te amo... -Luego de eso Crystal tomó con sus manos el rostro de Silver y acercó sus labios a los suyos para darle un suave y tranquilo beso.

Pero ellos no sabían qué Gold estaba a tan solo unos metros viendo todo, mientras las lagrimas salian por su rostro, recordando lo que él le había dicho a Crystal al oído en el río...

Nota: Pokémon no me pertenece, y esto es sin fines de lucro.


	6. Chapter 6

Decisiones...

Ruby y Sapphire habían encontrado una playa a la salida del bosque, cosa que los dejó inmóviles, ya que era una oportunidad de salir y descubrir cómo llegaron a ese lugar, pero luego de unos segundos volvieron a tomar reacción y empezaron a prestar más atención a los alrededores de la playa y vieron que había varias casas pequeñas y afuera se encontraban soldados del Equipo Rocket, quienes al verlos los comenzaron a rodear a los dos.

-Amm... Ruby... -Dijo Sapphire con cara de preocupación al ver todos esos soldados.

-¿Si Sapp? -Ruby estaba igual de preocupado ya que no tenían mucha escapatoria.

-¿Alguna idea?

-No...

Luego los Rockets los rodearon por completo y los dejaron sin salida.

-¡Miren que tenemos aqui! Son dos tortolitos... ¿Qué dicen, violamos a la chica como le hicieron a la otra? ¿O los asesinamos directo? -El que hablaba era un soldado de alrededor de 30 años con cuchillos de caza en ambas manos.

-¿He? ¿Vi-violarme? ¿A quién violaron? No me hagan nada, ¡Hare lo que me pidan! -Sapphire estaba muy preocupada y empezaban a correr lágrimas por su rostro, la sensación de miedo le recorría las venas y quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-¡Tu no nos dices que hacer mocosa! -Entonces el soldado le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago a Sapphire.

-¡NO! -Ruby intento correr a defender a Sapphire pero los Rockets lo tomaron por los brazos.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Te violaremos como le hicieron a esa otra niña! ¡Y el mocoso de tu amigo no podra defenderte! Saquenle la ropa... -Entonces los soldados desnudaron a Sapphire aunque ella se resistia, asi que la golpeaban mas y mas para que dejara de hacerlo.

-Oigan... Por... Favor... No le hagan nada a ella... Dejenla ir...Quédense conmigo... -Decía Ruby mientras lloraba a cantaros por ver cómo los soldados abrían de piernas a su amiga.

-¡Callen a ese niño porfavor! -Luego comenzaron a darle puñetazos a Ruby y lo lanzaron al suelo para continuar con patadas-. La niña tiene lindos senos, sera un placer violarte, ¡JAJAJA! -El soldado comenzaba a apretar los senos de Sapphire con tanta fuerza que la lastimaba y la hacía llorar.

-Por... Favor... -Ruby trataba de safarse pero su poca fuerza no lo dejaba.

-Niña, ¡Ahora perderás tu virginidad! ¡MUAJAJA! -Luego el soldado Rocket se disponía a penetrar la vagina de Sapphire con su pene, hasta que otro soldado lo detuvo.

-Oiga jefe, tengo una mejor idea... ¡Que se maten entre ellos!

-Me gusta como piensas, disfrutaremos este espectáculo... -Luego el soldado alejo su pene de Sapphire y la lanzó al suelo, mientras los otros lanzaron a Ruby a su lado.

-¡Ahora matense! -Entonces el otro soldado le lanzó los dos cuchillos de caza a su lado-. Y si intentan atacarnos a nosotros... -Entonces todos los soldados mostraron cuchillos de diferentes tamaños y filos-. Ya saben lo que pasara... Jejeje ..

-Y el que sobreviva lo dejaremos ir... ¡Ahora peleen malditos! -Luego el soldado le pegó una patada a Sapphire en el estómago.

-Sapp... Matame... Y vete... Ya has sufrido...Demasiado... -Ruby trataba de levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No Ruby... Yo te amo... No dejare que... Mueras por... Mi... -Sapphire estaba peor que Ruby, desnuda y golpeada por todo el cuerpo.

-Si no me matas tu... Lo haré yo... -Luego de eso Ruby tomó uno de los cuchillos y lo apoyó sobre su estómago.

-Si te matas... Me mataré... -Luego Sapphire tambien tomo el cuchillo e hizo lo mismo que Ruby.

-No podria vivir sin ti... Prefiero morir e ir contigo al cielo... Que vivir con todas las chicas del mundo, excepto contigo...

-Yo prefiero ser violada todos los días si eso me permite verte... A tener todo lo que quiera, menos a ti...

-Te amo Sapphire...

-Te amo Ruby...

Luego ambos se acercaron para dar su último beso, ambos juntaron sus labios lentamente y al separarse, ambos se clavaron los cuchillos en el estómago, para comenzar a desangrarse, lenta y dolorosamente, y con sus últimas fuerzas, se abrazaron, para caer al suelo con ese abrazo, y morir juntos, pero su amor se quedara, y perdurará en el aire, y cada vez que el viento sople, son ellos, corriendo su carrera por el bosque...

-Que desperdicio de tiempo... ¡Vámonos de aquí! -Ordenó el jefe del grupo de soldados Rocket, y luego se marcharon a sus cuarteles.

Y por otra parte Silver y Crystal se encontraban besándose y Gold los miraba.

-Crystal... También te amo... -Silver comenzaba a darle abrazos a Crystal mientras se seguían dando besos.

-Lo amas a el... Mis mejores amigos... Me traicionan... -Gold se había acercado verdaderamente enojado hacia ellos.

-Gold... No... Esto... Es que... -Crystal intentaba articular palabras pero no podía.

-¡ES QUE ERES UNA MALDITA PUTA Y TU UN MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!

Luego Gold tomó a Crystal de los brazos y la lanzo hacia atras, y despues comenzo a darle puñetazos al rostros de Silver, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, el rostro de Silver sangraba mas y mas, Gold lo seguía golpeando, y cuando Crystal se acercó, Gold la golpeó el rostro empujándola hacia atrás, y luego cuando volvió hacia Silver, Gold recibió una patada en el estómago y cayó al suelo, entonces Silver comenzó a patear su rostro hasta hacerlo sangrar como el suyo, y deformandolo cada vez mas, Gold intentaba zafarse pero no podía, y Crystal miraba la pelea horrorizada a lo lejos. Gold casi desmayado tomó fuerzas y tomó con sus brazos la pierna de Silver y lo empujo hacia atrás y se levanto rapidamente dandole una patada en la pierna a Silver, y luego lo lanzó al suelo y comenzó a pisar sus dedos, quebrandolos poco a poco, para luego intentar empujar a Silver a por el acantilado, Gold ya no era el mismo...

Luego Crystal se acercó corriendo para impedir que Silver caiga, pero al hacerlo Gold empujó a los dos, pero ambos quedaron colgando en aire, sostenidos cada uno de un brazo de Gold, pero Gold no los aguantaba, pero a la vez tampoco los soltaba, pero para salvar a uno debía soltar al otro, así que Gold pensaba, "¿Debo salvar a uno?".

Nota: Pokémon no me pertenece y esto es sin fines de lucro.


	7. Chapter 7

Gold se encontraba en una decisión sumamente importante, estaba sin idea de que debía hacer, de cuál era la correcta decisión, solamente podía mirar a sus compañeros y tenía la mente en blanco, sus fuerzas se agotaban, sus manos resbalaban de la de Crystal y Silver, ya era muy tarde para salvarlos, Gold ya no podia mas y los soltó a ambos viéndolos caer por ese acantilado. La vista de Gold se nublaba y lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, estaba al borde de desmayarse, y como pudo se puso de pie frente al acantilado, miró a sus compañeros que seguían cayendo, miro al cielo por última vez, cerró sus ojos, y se dejó caer...

Capítulo 7 - Un viejo comienzo

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la famosa region de Jotho, y un chico de ojos dorados se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitacion, hasta que un aparato comenzó a sonar, lo que sonaba era un Pokégear, el cual luego de sonar varios minutos desperto al chico, el cual tomo el aparato con pocas ganas y atendió la llamada.

-Ho... Hola... -Contestó semi-dormido el chico.

-¿Gold? ¿Aun duermes? ¡Levantate vago! -Se quejaba de su amigo la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Crys... Son las 9 de la mañana... ¿Qué quieres? -El chico tenía muchas ganas de terminar la llamada y seguir durmiendo.

-Ven al laboratorio de Elm en media hora, y sin quejarte, ¿Entendido?

-Es que...

-Dije sin quejarte...

-Bueno, nos vemos en media hora...

Gold caía por aquel acantiládo, esperando morir para encontrarse con sus amigos, todos esos buenos momentos que habia vivido con ellos, pasaban frente a sus ojos, pero no se arrepentía de haberse tirado, el creia que merecia morir despues de lo que habia hecho, y ademas el ya no soportaba vivir así, el solo quería morir, pero el destino de la caída no era el que él deseaba, en cambio sería algo muy diferente...

Luego de eso el chico cortó la llamada y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama para luego ir a tomar una ducha y ponerse ropa limpia. Al cabo de 20 minutos el chico ya estaba listo y partía hacia el laboratorio al que debía ir.

Al llegar abrió la puerta se encontraban su amiga y el profesor esperándolo en una mesa.

-Hola Profesor, hola Crys, ¿Cuál es el problema? -Gold miró al profesor Elm y a Crystal que lo esperaban sentados.

-Hola Gold, siéntate rápido que el profesor nos quiere contar algo... -Crystal hablaba con ansiedad y tenía intriga de lo que el profesor les iba a decir.

-Bueno chicos, resulta que hoy al despertar me llego un correo del Prof. Oak, y me contó que se está organizando un viaje, en el cual irán todos los Dex Holders, y se conocerán entre todos, hasta los de Kalos...

-Hum... ¿Un viaje? -Preguntaron Crystal y Gold algo atónitos por lo que les comento Elm.

-Eso mismo, irán en barco todos hacia Kalos, y unos kilometros antes se trasladaran de barco, a otro donde se encontrarán los Holders de Kalos, y de ahí irán todos hacia Kalos... -Explicaba Elm profesionalmente como buen profesor.

-¡Oh! ¡Que bien! -Exclamaba Crystal con una sonrisa.

-¡QUE GENIAL! -Gritaba Gold a todo volumen- En Kalos podre conquistar lindas chicas Kalenses -Decía Gold pervertidamente como era de costumbre.

-¡Gold! !Pervertido! -Grito Crys hacia el dándole una bofetada.

-Oigan tranquilos, no peleen, deberían preparar las cosas para el viaje, es mañana...

-¿¡Mañana!? -Gritaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo para luego salir corriendo del laboratorio.

-Pues eso dij... -Elm no termino la frase cuando ambos salieron corriendo a sus respectivos hogares a preparar sus maletas.

Al rato, Crystal y Gold se encontraban ambos en sus respectivos hogares, mientras simultáneamente armaban maletas y bolsos para el viaje. Guardaban ropa, accesorios, objetos inútiles, y las cosas que se suelen llevar a un viaje, con el pequeño detalle de que Gold habia guardado una pequeña cajita negra con algo extraño en su interior. Los minutos pasaban y se hacían horas y ambos seguían preparando sus cosas y un tiempo después del anochecer ambos estaban listos para viajar, entonces se fueron a descansar luego de lo agotador que les habia sido empacar toda la tarde. Crystal se fue a tomar una ducha antes de acostarse y Gold decidió tomarsela mañana antes de viajar. Así ambos pasaron la noche esperando ansiosamente a que mañana sea un nuevo dia donde vivirian una nueva aventura.

Gold caía con sus ojos cerrados, cuando estaba al borde de terminar su caída, abrió los ojos por un pequeño momento, y vio que el destino de su caída era un lago, pero al caer en ese lago, el decidió que se dejaría ahogarse, y que no lucharía por su vida, tan solo, se dejaría hundir en aquel lago...

El nuevo día comenzaba en la extensa región de Johto, y Crystal se despertaba y no podía esperar para viajar, así que rápidamente se cambió y se fue a desayunar.

-Bien, son las 10:00, en una hora debo estar en el puerto... -Se decía para sí misma al mirar la hora.

Luego de terminar de desayunar se dirigió camino a casa de Gold para ir juntos, pero al llegar toco la puerta y nadie atendía, entonces decidió trepar hacia la habitacion de Gold y entrar por la ventana. Al llegar, empujo la ventana y entró, y se encontró con Gold durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama, entonces empezó a llamarlo y a moverlo intentando despertarlo.

-¡Gold! ¡Despierta! -Pero Gold seguía sin despertar, entonces Crystal le quitó las mantas de un tirón para que le diera frío y reaccionara, pero no se esperaba que Gold se encontrase durmiendo desnudo, por lo cual Crystal se puso colorada por el momento, pero se puso aun mas roja porque Gold desperto y vio que estaba sin mantas y que ella lo estaba observando.

-Hum... Crys... -Gold no sabia que decir y el momento incomodo le habia provocado una gran erección, y Crystal aun seguía mirando fijamente la zona íntima de Gold.

-Es... Es... Esto... Puedo explicarlo... -Intentaba articular palabras Crystal, pero el momento no era el mejor momento para pensar bien, y Crystal seguía mirando a Gold quien aún se encontraba desnudo en la cama.

-No sabía que fueras así de atrevida Crystal... -Dijo Gold en tono seductor.

-¡Vete a cambiar estupido! -Grito Crystal dándose la vuelta mientras Gold se fue al baño a bañar y cambiarse.

Luego de eso Gold salio del baño y se dio cuenta que Crystal habia bajado, entonces bajo y la encontró sentada en la mesa, entonces se sento a su lado.

-Hum... Crys... -Gold intentaba romper el hielo.

-No quiero hablar de eso. -Respondio seriamente Crystal-. Vamonos...

Así ambos salieron de la casa de Gold rumbo al puerto donde estaría el barco esperandolos, para vivir nuevas aventuras...

Gold se encontraba desmayado en un lugar desconocido, un lugar con aspecto de que fuese una cueva. Gold seguía desmayado en una especie de cama hecha con ramas y hojas. Mientras el descansaba habia una persona observandolo y cuidandolo. Una chica...

_**Nota: Pokémon no me pertenece, al igual que tu mente... ¿O si?**_

_**Nota 2: Por si alguno es medio cortito y no **__**entendió**__** el **__**capítulo**__**, se va alternando en pasado y presente.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Despertar en la cueva...

-...? -Un chico de lindos y dorados ojos se despertaba de un profundo sueño.

-¿Despertaste? Sí que tienes el sueño pesado... -Le decía una chica que se encontraba sentada en el piso con la espalda en la pared mientras lo miraba.

-... -El chico se encontraba desconcertado y miraba a todos lados intentando orientarse.

-¿Puedes hablar niño? -Preguntaba la chica mirándolo desconcertada.

-Eh...? Sí... ¿Dónde... estoy? -Preguntó el chico sentándose y poniendo una mano en su frente haciendo notar que tenía un dolor de cabeza.

-En mi casa... -Contestó la chica tranquilamente.

-¿Y-y yo cómo llegue aquí? -Continuaba interrogando Gold bastante mareado.

-Pues yo te encontré flotando en el lago cerca de donde encontre a los otros 2, pensé que tu ya habías muerto, pero tenías algo de pulso aún, así que decidí traerte a ver si sobrevivías.

-¿Qué otros 2? -Preguntó Gold apenas la chica había terminado de hablar.

-Pues un chico y una chica que encontré en el lago pero mucho más cerca de la orilla, la chica se encontraba con una pierna rota, en cambio el chico tuvo mucha peor suerte y se fracturo la espalda porque cayó directamente a una roca puntiaguda de espaldas... ¿Serán amigos tuyos?

-No... No lo se... No recuerdo... -Gold estaba bastante desconcertado y no pensaba con claridad.

-¿Al menos sabes tu nombre? -Preguntó la chica en tono burlón.

-No...

-Oh... Creo que tanto tiempo durmiendo te hizo olvidar todo... -La chica ahora miraba con preocupación.

-¿Cuánto dormí? -Preguntaba el chico mirando al suelo comenzando a perder sus energías nuevamente.

-Unas... Tres semanas y media... -Respondió la chica pensativamente.

-Fue mucho... ¿Y dónde estamos? ¿Qué hay de toda la civilización? ¿Que región es esta? ¿Porque estoy con tan poca ropa y además toda rota? ¿Por qué vives en una... cueva? ¿Como te llamas? ¿Que haces tu sola aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué está pasando? No comprendo nada de lo que sucede... -Dijo finalmente el chico agachando su cabeza hacia el suelo y comenzando a llorar levemente.

-Yo iría más despacio y con una pregunta a la vez niño... Pero trataré de explicarte como pueda, y te contare toda la historia. Hace varios años, mi padre era un navegante, y se la pasaba gran parte de su vida viajando en barco, pero lo hacía por conocer más, ya que no tenía ninguna afición a la pesca o las batallas Pokémon, en si no le interesaban los Pokémon y tampoco los odiaba, pero le gustaba mucho más viajar en su barco y conocer los mares. En una de sus expediciones conoció esta isla, la cual lo sorprendió porque no tenia habitantes humanos o Pokémon's, entonces pensó en que podria usar la isla como un lugar vacacional alejado de la civilización y los Pokémon, pero cuando volvio a casa, se enteró de la trágica noticia de que su esposa había muerto, dejandolo solo con su pequeña hija de 8 meses, la cual era yo. Él entró en un estado de depresión y tristesa, por lo tanto decidió empacar todo lo necesario y se vino a vivir aquí y me trajo a mi. Esa fue la historia que él me conto, luego viví toda mi infancia con él hasta que murio poco despues de que cumplí 12 años. De la isla no conozco mucho ya que no la recorrí demasiado por miedo, pero se que la región mas cercana a esta isla se llama Kalos, pero que aun así está muy lejos de ella. Y el porque estás aquí y estás así deberías saberlo tu, pero al parecer tu memoria no te va muy bien, así que deberías tratar de recordar, pero a mi me llamo la atención ya que mi padre dijo que nadie sabía de la isla, aunque por otro lado me pone contenta de alguna manera, pensé que moriría sola aquí... -Dijo finalmente la chica dandole una pequeña sonrisa a Gold.

-Oh... Debe ser duro para ti... Yo creo que no podría haber estado tanto tiempo solo... O talvez sí... No recuerdo muy bien como yo era, jeje... Pero, gracias por toda tu ayuda, de verdad... -Respondió Gold dándole una sonrisa de confianza.

-Gracias a ti, eres la primer persona con la que hablo luego de mi padre. -Devolvió la sonrisa aquella chica. -Por cierto, ¿Quieres agua? Te ves sediento...

-Sí, muchas gracias. -Luego la chica fue a buscar agua mientras Gold se quedó un momento pensativo hasta que la chica volvió.

-Toma, aquí tienes. -Dijo sonriendo la chica mientras le daba un vaso de madera con agua en su interior.

-Gracias... Oye...

-¿Si?

-Me habías dicho que dos chicos estaban cerca de mí. -Hablo Gold pensando.

-Así es...

-¿Dónde se encuentran?

-Pues... La chica desapareció hace una semana, y el chico está en otra habitación, ahora está durmiendo... -Respondió la chica pensativa.

-¿Puedo verlo? Digo, talvez me ayude a recordar... -Pidió Gold tímida y pensativamente.

-Claro, sígueme por aquí. -Entonces Gold comenzó a seguir a esa chica por su casa, la cual era una cueva, pero estaba totalmente decorada y bien equipada. -Aquí es... -Luego de eso la chica abrió la puerta y Gold se quedo mirando a aquel chico pelirrojo, con varios raspones en la cara y una gran herida en su espalda, que aunque no era muy profunda, fue capaz de fracturarle la columna, talvez sin dejarlo volver a caminar, a ese chico Gold siguió mirando fijamente sin hablar, y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, mientras seguía mirando aquel chico dormido, que parecía muerto.

-Silver...

#############################################

Se cierra el telón (?)

Nota: Pokémon no me pertenece y todo eso.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Nuevas experiencias...

* * *

Gold y Crystal se encontraban en el puerto esperando el barco.

-Oye Crys, ¿Qué hay de Silver? -Preguntó Gold preocupado por su amigo.

-Creo que estaba de paseo por Hoenn y lo veremos allí... -Contestó pensativa la chica de cabello azul.

-Ah...

-¡Gold mira! Ahi está el barco. -Dijo Crystal señalando a un gran barco que se aproximaba por el oceano.

-Sí, es cierto, jeje... -Dijo Gold sonriendo y rascandose la nuca. Unos minutos después el barco desembarcó y ambos subieron al barco.

-¡Hola senpai! -Dijo Gold refiriéndose a un chico de ojos rojos.

-Hola Gold, ¿Cómo has estado? -Le respondió Red.

Y así todos se fueron saludando entre ellos y luego Gold y Crys fueron a sus habitaciones a guardar su equipaje y cosas que habían traido al viaje.

Y asi comenzó la gran travesía y aventura de los Holders en el barco, uno a uno fueron pasando por los distintintos puertos de cada región, primero hacia el de Hoenn buscando a Ruby, Emerald, Sapphire y Wally, después a Sinnoh, donde estaban Diamond, Pearl, Platina y Silver, y estos dos últimos se encontraban muy "amigables" el uno con el otro. Despues se dirigieron hacia Teselia donde subieron Black y White, y desde ahi debían ir hacia Kalos.

* * *

-¿Sabes su nombre? -Preguntó la chica hacia un confundido Gold.

-Sí... -Respondió Gold bastante desconcertado.

-¿Pero recuerdas algo de él? -Volvió a preguntar la chica.

-No... -Volvió a responder Gold aún más confundido.

-Pues estás grave niño... Déjalo descansar y luego cuando despierte le preguntamos si sabe algo de ti o de ustedes. -Le dijo la chica a Gold pensativamente.

-Claro... -Luego de eso Gold fue llevado hacia otra habitación de la casa, aparentemente una cocina o comedor ya que tenía una mesa y sillas y varios artículos de cocina y comida, entonces Gold y la chica se sentaron a hablar en esa mesa.

-Oye... -Dijo Gold- ¿Qué sucedió con la chica que habías encontrado? -Pregunto Gold recordando lo antes hablado.

-Pues al igual que tú entró en coma, pero cuando desperto empezó a gritar y salió corriendo asustada y cuando me vio a mi me empezó a golpear y me tiró al piso y se robó toda mi ropa dejándome desnuda y golpeada y luego se llevó algo de comida y luego se fue y hasta ahora no la volví a ver. -Contó seriamente la chica y Gold se empezó a reir. -¿De qué te ries? -Preguntó la chica mirando extrañada a Gold.

-Es que me imaginé la escena en la que te dejo desnuda y me hizo gracia... Jejeje... -Dijo Gold mientras seguía riendo.

-Espera... ¿Me imaginaste desnuda? -Preguntó la chica mirando con cierto enojo a Gold.

-Eh... Esteee... Yo... -Gold se puso nervioso y no sabía que responder.

-¡Madito pervertido! -Gritó la chica pegándole una bofetada a Gold dejándole las mejillas rojas de dolor.

-Auch... Lo siento... -Se disculpó Gold con la mirada baja.

-Te disculpo, pero me gustaria que no vuelvas a hacer cosas pervertidas... -Dijo la chica tímidamente.

-Pues... Eres muy linda, me costará, pero lo intentaré. -Respondió Gold tomándole su mano y dándole una sonrisa de confianza.

-Gracias... -Le dijo finalmente la chica con las mejillas enrojecidas y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece si comemos algo? -Preguntó Gold intentando romper el silencio.

-Claro, ahora vuelvo. -Entonces la chica fue hacia una heladera que tenía y saco unos deliciosos sandwichs con los que volvió a la mesa.

-Se ven ricos... -Luego Gold tomó uno y lo comió rapidamente. -Y están ricos...

-Gracias. -Respondió la chica quien también comía un sandwich. -Oye, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Preguntó la chica hacia Gold.

-Pues me llamo Gold, ¿Y tú? -Devolvió la pregunta Gold.

-Pensé que no recordabas tu nombre... -Dijo la chica pensando.

-Es cierto... Creo que el estar con una chica linda que me trata bien me hace recordar, jeje. -Respondió Gold rascándose la nuca mientras reía levemente.

-Oh... -La chica se enrojeció debido a comentario de Gold nuevamente. -Entonces, dime Gold... -Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba lentamente y acomodaba la silla en su lugar.

-¿Si? -Preguntó Gold mientras veia como la chica comenzaba a rondar la mesa dirigiéndose a él.

-¿Qué pasaría...? -Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisita en la cara mientras movía sus piernas dando pequeños pasos para acercarce a Gold.

-¿Qué pasaría si que? -Pregunto Gold viendo a la chica que se acrcaba lentamente y ya estaba a pocos centímetros de él.

-Pues... Dime que pasaría... Sí hago... ¡Esto! -Luego la chica rapidamente acercó su rostro al de Gold para darle un fogoso beso directo a los labios el cual dejó a Gold con los ojos abiertos.

* * *

Nota: Pokémon no me pertenece y todo eso, ya saben (?)

PD: Gracias por leer~


	10. Chapter 10

Gold se encontraba hablando con Wally en el barco dirigido por el Sr. Arenque, en el cual iban los Dex Holders de Kanto hasta Teselia, dirigiendose por el mar hacia Kalos, donde unas millas antes de llegar, se encontrarían en el mar con otro barco donde estarían los Holders de Kalos y se pasarían hacia ese barco para ir finalmente hacia Kalos.

-Oye Wally, ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Tú no eres Holder pero siempre entras de colado a todas nuestras cosas jaja. -Reía Gold mientras conversaba con Wally.

-Eso ni yo lo sé, pero siempre me invitan, supongo que es por todo lo que ayude en Hoenn... -Respondió Wally pensativo.

-Ah... Oye Wally, te pareces a un brócoli, flaco y con pelo verde, ¡Jajaja! -Dijo Gold riéndose de Wally mientras este otro lo miraba.

-Pues tú te pareces a un cura pobre, virgen y con necesidad, jejeje... -Bromeó Wally haciendo enfurecer a Gold.

-¿¡Oye qué dijiste!? -Amenazó Gold a Wally hasta que Blue llegó a separarlos.

-Ustedes dos, ¿¡Pueden dejar de pelear!? -Gritó Blue llamando la atención del resto que se encontraba a bordo.

-¡Él empezó! -Gritaron Wally y Gold simultaneamente.

-No me interesa quién empezó, sólo cállense. -Les dijo Blue algo furiosa.

-Oigan, miren allí a lo lejos, ¡Es el barco! -Grito Red con emoción.

-¡Es cierto! -Contestó Diamond mientras saludaba hacia el barco de los chicos de Kalos, y luego los demás lo comenzaron a imitar.

-No nos saludan... ¿Será que no nos ven? -Preguntó Yellow.

-No puede ser, si están parados mirando para aquí, o al menos eso es lo que veo yo... -Respondió Pearl pensativo.

-Esperen... Miren con atención... -Dijo Green mirando seriamente ahora que tenían el barco un poco más cerca, y todos se dieron cuenta qu se encontraban desnudos, atados al rededor de unos postes, con una cinta en sus bocas y los ojos vendados.

-Qué les pasó... -Dijo Sapphire por lo bajo.

-Por qué están así... -Dijo Silver.

-Cómo pasó... -Agregó Platina.

-¿A alguien más se le paró? -Preguntó Gold.

-No es momento para bromas, idiota. -Respondió Crystal.

-¡Vamos hay que ayudarlos, no nos quedemos mirando! -Dijo finalmente Black.

-¡Sí!, ¡Sr. Arenque, suba la velocidad! -Pidió Ruby mientras se acercaba a la cabina de capitán, pero al llegar se encontró con el Sr. Arenque atado en una silla y con una bolsa en la cabeza y con un soldado del equipo Rocket con una botella de combustible en la mano.

-¡Sorpresa! -Gritó el Rocket mientras empapaba a Ruby con el combustible, el cual salio corriendo de ahí y gritándole a sus compañeros que los habían secuestrado, pero no llegó muy lejos antes de que el soldado del Rocket le tirara una bengala, prendiéndolo en llamas, por lo que inmediatamente Ruby se lanzó al mar.

-¡Ruby! -Gritó Sapphire quién inmediatamente se lanzó al mar tras él.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Yellow asustada.

-Yo te diré que sucede... -Dijo un Rocket que apareció tras ella- ¡Van a morir! -Gritó fuertemente el Rocket, mientras sacaba una navaja y corría hacia Yellow, apuñalando su estómago.

-¡Yellow! -Gritó Red mientras veía a su amiga desangrándose en el suelo, sin percatarse de que varios Rocket's se encontraban en el barco y habían empezado a atacar a sus compañeros.

-¡Mierda, nuestros Pokémon's están en las habitaciones! -Gritó Green mientras golpeaba con un fierro a uno de los Rocket que lo atacaba.

-¡Blaaaack! -Gritaba White pidiendo ayuda mientras estaba siendo incendiada por dos Rockets.

-¡White, ya voy! -Gritó este mientras corría para ayudar a su amiga, pero antes de llegar un Rocket interceptó un cuchillo en su ojo, haciéndolo caer al suelo, donde comenzó a apuñalarlo en el pecho.

-¡Déjenme! -Gritó Platina mientras era manoseada en su intimidad por dos Rocket, y Silver al ver esto corrió inmediatamente hacia donde se encontraba Platina, empujando con todas sus fuerzas a uno de los Rocket y dándole una patada al otro, para luego cargar a Platina en su espalda y saltar al mar.

-¡Red no te quedes ahí! -Gritaba Green a su amigo, el cual estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con una mirada triste y vacía, cargando a una Yellow sin vida en sus brazos.

-¡Pearl! -Gritó Diamond el cual estaba corriendo de un Rocket que lo perseguía con una motosierra en sus manos, y cuando Diamond tropezó, este aprovechó para decapitarlo haciendo una lluvia de sangre al rededor.

-¡Dia... -Gritó Pearl viendo a su amigo cuando otro Rocket lo sorprendio clavándole un machete a toda velocidad en medio de su rostro, dejándolo abierto hasta la mitad, para luego sacar el machete y volverlo a clavar, cortándole la mitad superior de su cabeza finalmente.

-¡Basta! ¡Dejen de tocarme! -Gritó Blue la cual era manoseada y desnudada poco a poco por cuatro Rockets.

-Crys... Tengo miedo... -Decía Emerald llorando en un rincón del barco mientras Crystal se encontraba con él abrazándolo.

-Tranquilo, no temas, todo estará bien... -Respondió Crystal llorando aun más que Emerald al saber que lo que decía no era cierto.

-Crys, rápido vengan conmigo, hay que saltar del barco. -Dijo Gold el cual tomó de la mano a Crys mientras ella tomaba de la mano a Emerald y juntos corrían hacia el borde de la cubierta para saltar hacia el mar, pero cuando Gold saltó, Crystal cayó con él, pero Emerald fue fuertemente tomado por un Rocket por las piernas, haciéndolo soltar a Crys, y luego lo tiró contra una pared del barco, hiriéndolo gravemente.

-Oye... Por favor no me hagas daño... -Decía Wally entre lagrimas hacia un Rocket que se le acercaba con un cuchillo de caza en la mano.

-Tranquilo, te dolerá mucho. -Le respondió el Rocket sonriéndole mientras rápidamente insertó la punta de su filoso cuchillo en el ojo de Wally, para luego sacarlo y velozmente apuñalar su estómago, y luego hacerlo otra vez, y luego otra, mientras veía a Wally llorando y gritando de dolor, y finalmente le dió una patada, haciéndolo caer en el mar, sin muchas esperanzas de sobrevivir.

-¡CRYS! ¡AYUDA! -Gritaba Emerald mientras era apuñalado, acuchillado y quemado por varios Rocket. -¡CRYS! ¡DUELE MUCHO! -Seguía gritando Emerald cuando uno de los Rocket le insertaba un cuchillo en el ojo y lo comenzaba a bajar lentamente por su rostro. -¡CRYS! ¡NO PUEDO AGUANTARLO MÁS! ¡DUELE! -Los Rocket se reían de los gritos de dolor y sufrimiento del pequeño Emerald. -Crys... Duele... Ya no más... Por favor... -Dijo finalmente Emerald, entre lágrimas y sangre, para luego de haber sufrido tanto, poder morir.

Green había luchado lo más que pudo, pero al ver que la cantidad de Rocket's era mucho mayor de la que pensaba, se lanzó al mar, pero estaba tan cansado que murió ahogado por no tener fuerzas para nadar.

En el barco sólo quedaban con vida Red y Blue, pero esta última estaba siendo violada por 4 Rocket, y al rededor de Red se encontraban hablando 2 Rocket.

-¿A él no hay que asesinarlo? -Preguntó uno de ellos a su compañero.

-No, él es el líder, y el jefe lo quiere con vida, para hacerse cargo personalmente. -Respondió el otro.

-¿Y ya acabaron con los dos del otro barco? -Preguntó nuevamente el primer Rocket.

-Sólo con el chico. -Respondió el Rocket con una sonrisa de maldad.

-¿Y que hay de la chica?

-Ella será nuestro nuevo juguete cuando acabemos con este. -Respondió finalmente mientras se bajaba los pantalones y se acercaba a Blue.

Silver, Platina, Ruby, Sapphire, Crystal, Gold y Wally, el cual estaba herido y era cargado por Ruby, se encontraban nadando hacia una costa cercana que veían a lo lejos.

-Oye jefe, ¿Qué hay de los que escaparon? -Preguntó un Rocket que se encontraba en el barco de los Holder de Kalos a un señor que era al parecer el líder de los Rocket.

-Déjalos, sólo terminarán llegando a nuestra isla, los acabaremos de todas formas...

* * *

Nota: Pokémon no me pertenece y no es de mi propiedad y ya saben esto pero bueno xD

Nota 2: Comenten o terminaran como los del barco (?)

Nota 3: A partir de los siguientes capítulos ya no habrá cambios de tiempo y cosas confusas uwu

Se despide el sensual, loco y pervertido autor (?)


End file.
